


Internship

by Dandelion (yukitsubute)



Series: Advent calendar [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family, Father Figures, Friendship, Gen, Good Peter, Mentor/Protégé, Mentors, Nice Peter, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/Dandelion
Summary: When Peter comes back from an internship, he finds out that Tony had missed him.





	Internship

**Author's Note:**

> This time just some Starker chemistry, just a family thing, and no romance. :)

“Ah, Mr. Stark, you can let me go now,” Peter said, trying to free himself from Tony’s grip. He wiggled himself free and brushed his hair back. “It’s good to be back.”

“Why do you call me by my last name?” Tony asked, sounding a little annoyed.

Peter felt the heat climbing up his face. He felt embarrassed. “Well, I was abroad for almost a year, and I don’t know. You are my boss, and you paid the education for me, so I thought it would be better to not call you by your first name.”

“Peter, you lived with me before I sent you for this internship.” Tony crossed his hands. “And you know how hard it was to send you there after what had happened.”

Peter laughed. “Yeah, I don’t forget the way you acted after all this Thanos-crap.”

“What do you mean?” Tony’s eyes got smaller.

Peter gulped. Why could he never keep silent? “Well, you acted like a father.” He raised his hands. “Not that I cared about that.”

“You didn’t?” Tony sounded astonished.

“Of course not. I never had a father who could teach me all the stuff you did, and you took care of me like a father.” Oh my god, this was far beyond embarrassing, this was a ‘go and hide forever’ situation.

He could see Tony biting his lips. “If you are going to cry now, I am out here, dad.” Peter said, trying to make a joke about the situation to lighten up the mood, but he failed.

Before he could react, Tony embraced him again. “I am happy that you are back, Peter.” He was touched. Peter knew Tony always wanted to become a father, and he didn’t care about having Tony as father figure.


End file.
